


Mirror Image

by bri333865



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brothers, Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri333865/pseuds/bri333865
Summary: The reflection in the mirror, there's Sora...and then there's Roxas. Really short thoughts on two very different people.Written back in 2012, this is a transfer from ff.net, though I did change the title and summary.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work on FF.net back in 2012 and finally decided to transfer it over to Ao3 with the release of KH3. Particually cause I'm thinking of deleting my FF.net account.  
> So if anyone does find it familer don't worry, its still me, i'm not copying anyones work.  
> I did this on mobile, so I will go back and do more editing later.

_"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"_

It was like looking at two sides of the same coin. They were completely different in every respect, yet somehow they were two halves of a whole.

One was blonde, his hair the color of warm sunlight, sticking up in a manner that looked like it was done on purpose. One was brunette his hair, reminding people of golden brown sand, just sticking up in all directions.

They both had similar blue, blue eyes, though one was a darker sky blue and one was Deep Ocean blue, with a reflection like the sun off water.

_"I dunno, I can't just look inside. But you gotta figure, if there is something there, inside all of us, we'd feel it, wouldn't we?"_

One boy radiated a feeling of quietness and buried insecurities that he probably didn't realize; the other boy was loud and bold, racing headfirst into things, laughing to hide his fear.

_"We're... best friends, right?"_

One wondered what a friend was exactly, the other made friends wherever he went.

_"What are you talking about? I'm me! Nobody else!"_

The blonde boy held a slight resentment for the other when he discovered the truth, the brunette, well he was still trying to figure out who the hell this other person is, and why people keep calling him that.

**"I don't get it, why has everyone been calling me Roxas?"**

And when they met in the deepest place in their shared heart, well like all brothers they fought, but in the end they were brothers all the same.

_"I'm sure Sora'll find the answer. Because... he's me."_

**"Roxas... I wish I could meet him, too..."**

_"Sora"_

**"Roxas"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! I wrote it when I was 13, but I don't think it's too bad, though I will probably write a follow up now that kh3 is out.  
> Leave kudos and/or reviews if you want but I understand if you are busy and don't have time, I have that problem all the time when reading on here.  
> Have a great day! (Or night!)


End file.
